Secrets Gone Bye
Secrets Gone Bye is the first episode of the first season of The Charming Dead. It is the first episode of the fanfiction series overall. It was written and directed by MdaCHARMED2016. Plot Rick Grimes searches for his family after emerging from a coma into a world terrorized by the walking dead. The Halliwell sisters travel into Atlanta after a premonition Phoebe has of Piper being devoured by walkers. Another survivor sees the sisters use their powers and they have a run-in, when the sisters are escaping a herd. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Supporting Cast * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee/Survivor Uncredited Characters * Blade as Siggard's Horse Magical Notes Locations Powers and Abilities In order of appearance -- powers won't be listed twice * Premonition; used by Phoebe * Molecular Immobilization; used by Piper * Telekinetic Orbing; used by Paige Spells and Rituals Music Notes and Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First appearance of Prue Halliwell. * First appearance of Piper Halliwell. * First appearance of Phoebe Halliwell. * First appearance of Paige Matthews. * First appearance of Glenn Rhee. * First (and last) appearance of Siggard's Horse. (Alive) ** Blade, the horse that portrays the Siggard's Horse, will go on to portray Nervous Nelly in Season 2 of The Charming Dead as well as in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. * This episode is a short pre-segment before the second episode. It is meant to introduce the main characters and get them into Atlanta to meet. * The original name of the Walking Dead ''episode is, "Days Gone Bye", but was changed to "Secrets Gone Bye". This was meant to refer to the fact that the sisters witch secret was no longer a secret when Glenn saw them use their powers. At the end of the episode, the sisters reveal that they're witches, without hesitation. * The tank that Rick climbs into is an obsolete British Chieftain, which was never used by the U.S. Military, visually modified to represent an M-1 Abrams. Usually Centurions, another obsolete British tank, are used in movies to 'play' the Abrams but it is possible that the producers chose the Chieftain because it has a hatch on the underside of the hull, which the Abrams does not. * The walker that Rick encounters in the tank at the end of the episode was played by Sam Witwer. The original intention was to have a prologue in Season 2 which shows how Atlanta fell, how Witwer's character died in the tank, and how Dale rescued Andrea and Amy amidst the chaos. This never materialized since Frank Darabont was let go from the show. * There is no King County in Georgia, it is fictitious. According to the first commentary track, King County is a nod to Stephen King's name. * One of the zombies is played by Taso N. Stavrakis, who plays in George Romero's ''Dawn of the Dead and Day of the Dead. * The abandoned UH-1 "Huey" helicopter is marked with the insignia of the 7th Squadron, 1st Air Cavalry Regiment (note the seven and the one surrounding the crossed cavalry sabers). This unit was actually deactivated in 1976. * The production took over "13 square blocks of downtown Atlanta" for the sequences shot in the city. * The Elders are mentioned in this episode. References # Days Gone Bye - visit them for more information on the Walking Dead episode version. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking Dead Category:Charming Dead Category:Crossovers Category:Seasons Category:Episodes